magiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Какая религия истинная
Буддизм Буддизм все шатают что приверженность этой религии верят ринкарнацию но это не так это скорее духовная практика которые развивают каналы чакры ,духовной энергии ,магическая энергия и сексуальная это достигаются медитации и это будет полезно эти имения в духовном мире .Люди которые принадлежит к новому буддизму и других верование индии которые верят в ринкарнацию то они являться едой для богов индийских богов''' .' Ислам (-1)Выявление противоречий, выявление ошибок и их разбор (анализ), обсуждение чего-либо с целью дать оценку исламу. Чаще всего объектами критики становятся следующие вопросы: * нетерпимость ислама к критике со стороны (джихадизм, исламский фундаментализм), отношение к предполагаемым ересям и еретикам, отношение к отступникам от ислама согласно шариату; * моральность поступков Мухаммеда, как в его личной жизни, так и в общественной деятельности* подлинность и моральность содержания Корана; * права человека в современных исламских странах (женщины в исламе, касты в исламских странах Южной Азии и др.); противодействие исламского духовенства ассимиляции мигрантов из мусульманских стран в США и Европе. Роберт Спенсер — американский исследователь ислама и терроризма, автор шести книг, из которых две стали бестселлерами. Он — основатель и руководитель сайтов Jihad Watch и Dhimmi Watch, посвящённых исламским террористическим организациям во всём мире. * Серж Трифкович, американский историк сербского происхождения, журналист и политолог, автор книги «Меч пророка: Политически некорректное руководство по исламу» (Sword of the Prophet: The politically incorrect guide to Islam: History, Theology, Impact on the World (2002)). События книги относятся ко времени первых веков ислама, и в книге речь идёт о программе насилия, которой следовали первые мусульмане. * Даниэль Пайпс — американский историк и аналитик, специалист по Ближнему Востоку, автор блога, где рассматривает мировые тенденции, в том числе политику исламских стран. * Захария Бутрос — коптский священник и критик ислама, Корана и Мухаммеда; автор нескольких книг; ведет телепрограмму которая транслируется на Ближний Восток. * Бат Йеор — английский историк, родилась в Египте, специализирующаяся в истории немусульман в мусульманских странах на Ближнем Востоке, и в частности истории христианских и еврейских зимми. * Геерт Вилдерс, голландский политик, требующий запретить Коран в Нидерландах, поскольку, по его мнению, он вступает в противоречие с голландским правом. * Видиадхар Найпол, лауреат Нобелевской премии, британский романист индусского происхождения, родившийся на Тринидаде, публично выступавший с критикой ислама. Найпол утверждает, что ислам оказал «разрушительное воздействие на обращённых людей», разрушив их прежнюю культуру и историю. * Бриджит Гэбриэл[en, основатель организации ACT! for Americaen, автор книги «Потому что они ненавидят» (Because They Hate). * Ориана Фаллачи, итальянская журналистка и романистка, автор трёх кратких книг, написанных по следам событий 11 сентября 2001 г., утверждающая, что «Западный мир находится в опасности, что его поглотит радикальный ислам». * Правые европейские и американские политики и журналисты, в частности, Том Танкредоen, Ник Гриффин, Филипп де Вилье, Геерт Вилдерс, Пиа Кьерсгордen, Сюзанна Винтерen, Майкл Севедж и Лора Шлессинджер. * Блогеры: Хью Фицджеральдen, Лоренс Остер, Фьёрдман. * Писатели: Елена Чудинова, автор романа «Мечеть Парижской Богоматери» Ряд учёных, хотя и не называют себя критиками ислама, критикуют его частные аспекты: * Бернард Льюис считает, что атеисты, рабы и женщины рассматриваются исламским правом как самые низкие по сравнению с прочими социальными группами. В то же время, он пишет, что даже равенство свободных взрослых мужчин-мусульман (с прочими мусульманами) представляло собой значительный прогресс по сравнению с греко-римским миром и древней Персией. * Патрисия Кроун, историк, специалист по ранней истории ислама, соавтор вызвавшей противоречивую реакцию книги «Агаризм: создание исламского мира» (Hagarism: The Making of the Islamic World), посвящённой ранней истории ислама, где авторы приходят к выводам, отличающимся от традиционных взглядов на эту религию. Бывшие мусульмане Бывшие мусульмане в основном направляют свою критику на обращение с женщинами и меньшинствами в мусульманском обществе. Почти все они проживают на Западе, некоторые сменили имена, обоснованно опасаясь преследования. * Айаан Хирси писала о правах мусульманских женщин: «они хотят жить по своей вере, настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно, но их вера крадёт у них их права». * Таслима Насрин, бенгальский врач, позднее — писательница-феминистка. Критикует ислам в целом, считает себя светским гуманистом. * Магди Аллам, итальянский журналист египетского происхождения, описывающий ислам как насильственный по своей природе, как основанный на «насилии и нетерпимости». Обратился в католицизм и был крещён лично папой Бенедиктом XVI 23 марта 2008 г. * Нони Дарвишen, основательница произраильского сайта «Арабы за Израиль», утверждающая, что «ислам — больше, чем религия, это тоталитарное государство». Она также является автором книги «Теперь они зовут меня неверной: почему я отвергла джихад ради Америки, Израиля и войны против террора» (Now They Call Me Infidel: Why I Renounced Jihad for America, Israel, and the War on Terror). * Ньямко Сабуни, шведский министр интеграции и равенства полов, требует запрета чадры и хиджаба, также выступает за проведение обязательного гинекологического обследования школьниц, чтобы защитить их от женского обрезания. Как она заявила: «Я никогда не допущу, чтобы женщин и девушек угнетали во имя религии». По её словам, она не намерена реформировать ислам, но всего лишь требует отказа от «недопустимой» практики. Получала угрозы убийства. * Захария Ананиen, бывший боевик ливанского суннитского ополчения. Анани заявляет, что исламское вероучение не учит ничему другому, кроме как «прятаться в засаде, хватать и убивать» неверных, особенно евреев и христиан. * Халид Дуран, специалист по истории, социологии и политике исламского мира, автор термина «исламофашизм». Этим термином он описывает политику, когда исламское духовенство вмешивается в государственные дела и активно пытается влиять на вопросы частной жизни. * Эхсан Джамиen, нидерландский политик, критиковавший Мухаммада, называвший его «преступником». * Марьям Намазиen, коммунистический активист, глава «Совета бывших мусульман Британии» (филиал «Центрального совета бывших мусульман»). * Анвар Шайхen, автор нескольких книг, критикующих и разоблачающих ислам. * Али Сина, основатель Международной организации свободы веры (Faith Freedom International). * Валид Шебат, бывший член Организации освобождения Палестины, принимавший участие в терактах против израильских целей. Он заявил, что «…светские догмы, вроде нацизма, менее опасны, чем исламофашизм, который мы наблюдаем сегодня … поскольку исламофашизм имеет религиозную окраску; он говорит „Господь Всемогущий приказал вам делать это“. Он пытается разрастисть последователей в 25 мусульманских странах. Поэтому в перспективе Вы столкнетёсь с тем, что их успех в несколько раз превзойдёт успех нацистской Германии, если они продолжат действовать в том же направлении». * Ибн Варрак, философ и писатель пакистанского происхождения, основатель Института секуляризации исламского обществаen; специализируется на критике Корана. * Вафа Султан отмечала, что пророки ислама говорили: «Мне было приказано сражаться против людей, пока они не поверят в Аллаха и его Посланника». Вафа Султан призвала исламских богословов пересмотреть свои взгляды и работы и изъять оттуда призывы сражаться против людей, которые не являются мусульманами. В настоящее время д-р Султан скрывается от публики, опасаясь за свою жизнь и безопасность семьи после того, как её интервью было продемонстрировано на канале Аль-Джазира. * Иршад Манджи, канадская журналистка-феминистка и автор книги The Trouble with Islam. * Ахмед аль-Рахим, основатель Американского исламского конгресса (American Islamic Congress), утверждал, что «мечети в Америке учат ненависти, а не миру». * Насер Хадер, датский политик и депутат, основатель партии Умеренных мусульман. * Яхья Хасан, датский поэт, сын палестинских иммигрантов. В своих книгах и публичных выступлениях обвиняет старшее поколение мусульман иммигрантов в Дании, их лицемерие и криминальное поведение, нежелание интегрироваться и паразитизм на социальной системе страны, нетерпимость к критике и стремление прикрываться исламом, даже нарушая его заветы. Подвергался угрозам и нападению в Дании, некоторое время находился под защитой местного внутреннего агентства безопасности и разведки. Правдивость Корана Мусульмане верят, что Коран — слово Аллаха, и что по данной причине он не может содержать ошибок или противоречий, и должен считаться безупречным с научной точки зрения. Критики приводят следующие аргументы: * Коран содержит научные ошибки]. * Коран содержит неверные космологические представления и объяснения наблюдаемых феноменов* Коран содержит множество стихов, противоречащих друг другу. * Коран — не оригинальное произведение, но содержит заметные следы влияния зороастризма, иудаизма, сабейства и самаритянского культа. Американский миссионер Сэмюэл Звемер[en считал, что Коран «является не изобретением, а компиляцией; в нём нет ничего нового, кроме гения Мухаммеда, который смешал старые ингредиенты в новую панацею для человечества и навязал её силой меча». * Наиболее древние списки Корана (рукописи из Саны, обнаруженные в Йемене в 1972) содержат отличия от традиционной версии71. Критики считают это доказательством того, что Коран менялся с течением времени. В статье, опубликованной в 1999 г. в журнале The Atlantic Monthly, Герд Пуйнen, немецкий специалист по коранической палеографии, говорит: Создать карусель Добавьте описание По моему мнению, Коран представляет собой коктейль из текстов, которые были не до конца понятны даже во времена «Пророка». Многие из них, вероятно, были на сотни лет старше самого ислама. Даже внутри самой исламской традиции имеется большое количество противоречивой информации, включая значительный христианский субстрат. При желании из них можно вывести всю исламскую антиисторию. Коран заявляет о себе, что он является «мубин» — ясным, — но если посмотреть на него внимательно, Вы заметите, что примерно каждое пятое предложение просто не имеет смысла. Многие мусульмане, разумеется, заявят Вам противоположное, но факт состоит в том, что каждое пятое предложение из текста Корана понять невозможно. Вот что традиционно вызывало трудности при переводе. Если Коран непонятен, если даже по-арабски его невозможно понять, тогда его невозможно перевести на любой другой язык. Вот чего боятся мусульмане. Ведь Коран постоянно повторяет, что он ясный и понятный, но в действительности таким не является, — в этом имеется явное и серьёзное противоречие. Создать карусель Добавьте описание * Согласно некоторым исламским авторам, в Коране имелись два стиха — так называемые «сатанинские аяты», — которые Мухаммед произнёс, находясь под влиянием Иблиса. В стихах языческие богини Аллат, Манат и аль-Узза именовались «дочерьми Аллаха» Насилие в отношении критиков ислама Несмотря на утверждения, что первоисточники ислама (Коран и хадисы) объявляют его «религией мира», а насилие строго ограничено законами джихада, ислам подвергается критике за то, что его последователи проявляют нетерпимость и насилие по отношению к критикам, вследствие чего не являются правоверными мусульманами: * Ибн Варрак собрал и опубликовал сообщения о бесчеловечном обращении с отрекшимися от ислама, попавшими в руки исламских органов власти. * Кристоф Люксенберг — профессор из Германии. Вынужден работать под псевдонимом, поскольку опасается, что его новая книга о происхождении Корана сделает его мишенью для насилия. * Туран Дурсун был первоначально имамом и муфтием, но после интенсивной религиозной учёбы изменил свои взгляды на религию, став известным турецким религиозным критиком и правозащитником. 4 сентября 1990 года, Дурсун был застрелен при выходе из дома. * Хашем Агаджари — иранский профессор университета. Первоначально был приговорён к смерти за речь, в которой критиковал ряд явлений в иранской исламской практике, которые, по его мнению, противоречили первоначальным принципам ислама, в частности за его слова, что мусульмане — «не обезьяны и не должны слепо следовать своим священнослужителям». Позднее приговор был смягчён и изменён на три года заключения, и в 2004 г. он был досрочно выпущен на свободу. * В 1980-е гг. были изданы фетвы против писателя Салмана Рушди и активистки Таслимы Насрин за их «оскорбительные комментарии» в адрес ислама. * 2 ноября 2004 нидерландский кинопродюсер Тео ван Гог был убит рождённым в Нидерландах Мохаммедом Буйери за его 10-минутный фильм «Подчинение», где критически рассматривалось обращение мусульман с женщинами. Письмо с угрозами автору сценария Айаан Али Хирси было приколото к телу ножом. Хирси скрылась немедленно после убийства. * 30 сентября 2005 датская газета Jyllands-Posten опубликовала карикатуры с изображением пророка Мухаммеда. Карикатуры были перепечатаны (в ряде случаев — уже на волне разгоревшегося скандала) в ряде газет, в том числе в арабских странах. Это вызвало протесты во всём мусульманском мире, в ряде случаев приведшие к насилию, поджогам датского и норвежского посольств в Сирии, сожжению флагов Дании и Германии в Секторе Газа, нападению на здания европейских организаций. В результате данных беспорядков во всём мире погибло не менее 139 человек и 823 получили ранения. * Вскоре после скандала с карикатурами Ахмед Аккари, представитель группы датских имамов, которые отправились в поездку по странам Ближнего востока с целью найти поддержку в скандале с карикатурами, заявил по поводу либерального датского политика Насера Хадера: «…если Хадер станет министром интеграции, не найдётся ли кто-нибудь, кто бы послал двух парней взорвать его самого и его министерство?…». Хадер заявил, что ему придётся подумать о том, продолжать ли или нет его политическую деятельность. Когда позднее Аккари спросили по поводу его заявления, тот сказал, что «пошутил». Позднее, 1 апреля 2006 г., Хадер объявил, что возвращается в политику. Вскоре Хадер основал движение умеренных мусульман в Дании. * 19 сентября 2006 французский писатель и философ Робер Редекер написал редакторскую статью для консервативного журнала Le Figaro, в которой критиковал ислам и Мухаммеда: «Безжалостным был предводитель, истреблявший Евреев и имевший нескольких жён, так описывает пророка Мухаммеда Священный Коран»; Вскоре, он стал получать угрозы и был вынужден скрываться. * 4 августа 2007 Эхсан Джами подвергся нападению трёх человек в своём городе Фоорбург в Нидерландах. Общественное мнение считает, что нападение было связано с его деятельностью в Центральном комитете бывших мусульман. * 19 ноября 2009 прямо в храме св. Фомы на юге Москвы после неоднократных угроз был застрелен православный священник Даниил Сысоев, его помощник ранен. Настоятель храма святого Фомы отец Даниил был одним из самых активных миссионеров Русской православной церкви. Т. н. «муджахиды» взяли на себя ответственность за это убийство на одном из экстремистских сайтов. Сообщается, что «убийца родом не с Кавказа, но проникся радикальными идеями и принёс присягу амиру мусульман Абу Усману». Отец Даниил Сысоев активно выступал с критикой ислама как такового, описывая его как заблуждение, пропагандируя не только осуждение радикальных течений: ваххабизма, доктрины установления т. н. «Всемирного халифата» и терроризма, но развенчание ислама в целом, как подделку послания Бога людям, как мистификацию, подстроенную диаволом при помощи обманутого им Мухаммеда. О. Даниил Сысоев был убеждён, ввиду решения по этому поводу, вынесённого Константинопольским Собором 1180 г., что Аллах мусульман не является Создателем, «…это некая карикатура на Бога, возникшая в голове у Мухаммеда под воздействием злых сил», а Коран — выдумка Мухаммеда, которую он создал, ошибочно поняв отрывки из Ветхого и Нового ЗаветовО. Даниил ратовал за ограничение возможности предоставления исламу в России равных прав с православием ввиду деструктивных толкований текстов Корана, призывающих убивать т. н. «неверных», строить всемирный Халифат силой оружия и подавления: «Земля мира» — это страны шариата, «Земля войны» — все остальные страны которые «пока» не живут по законам шариата. Также о. Даниил считал, что российское общество должно жить по секуляритивным законам, основанным на христианских ценностях, в частности ценности свободы выбора и свободы человеческой личности — в отличие от шариатского общества, предписывающего казнить человека из числа мусульман, принявшего другую веру по своему свободному выбору. Осуждал О. Даниил и моральный облик исламского пророка Мухаммеда, в частности его семейную жизнь и взятие в жёны 9-летней второй жены Айши, с чего в исламском мире пошла традиция брать в жён девочек с 9-ти лет. Принял участие в двух открытых диспутах христиан и мусульман в Москве . В глазах последних о. Даниил снискал репутацию «врага Аллаха» и человека, «поносящего ислам», в ходе чего Сысоев неоднократно получал угрозы, причём их количество и ассортимент вызывали по словам самого о. Даниила, улыбку: казнить его обещали разными способами, от мучительного до «приятного». В результате был выбран беспрецедентный способ убийства — в храме Наука По мнению ряда исследователей[кого?, современный ислам негативно влияет на научно-технический прогресс. В качестве доказательств приводятся статистические данные по развитию науки в исламских странах. Согласно данным Международного Исламского Университета в Малайзии, страны, входящие в Организацию «Всемирный исламский конгресс» имеют на 1000 человек населения всего 8,5 учёных, инженеров, и техников, что в 5 раз меньше среднего значения по миру. Исламские страны в среднем тратят 0,3 % валового национального продукта на научные исследования — в 8 раз меньше среднемирового значения. Согласно отчетам американского Национального научного фонда от 2003 года, половина из 28 стран, внесших наименьший вклад в мировую научную литературу — страны «Исламского Конгресса». По данным от 2006 года, среди 200 лучших вузов мира только 2 исламских. Общее количество литературы, переведенной во всех исламских странах за год, составляет лишь одну пятую от количества переводов, делаемых в одной Греции (-2)Этот бог слаб на самом деле он является не 1 а 3 ступени люди не получают нужна им количество энергии. Иерархия божеств и их места 1) ступень главные боги -Сатана(Самаэль) ,Смерть ,Яхва(Творец) (Вывшие божества которые подбочениться боги или демоны и ангелы с чинами серафим,херувим и престолы.Темных богов и высших демонов починиться Дьяволу и другие 1 ступени антологичный) (Они самые сильные и превосходят 2 ,3 а 4 и помине ) 2) ступень вывших - Богиня Нюйва, Вельзевул,Зевс,Ра,Один,Гаврил,Михаил,Асмодей(Главы богов ) 3) ступень средние-Астарот, 'Дионис,Рафаил,Анубис,Афина ''' 4) ступень мелкая -боги Буддизма и Индуизм(Эти боги имеют одну способность отличие от 2 и 3 у них кроме основной есть дополнительные способности),Ложные боги это боги которые такой титул не имеют они имеют силу среднего духа . Иудаизм и Христианство Эти религии путеводитель по духовным мирам и обнесение какие сущности обретают там но с сожалению они убрали Когда происходит реинкарнация-1.Человеку, который совершил самоубийство, могут дать шанс на совершение ренкарнации в качестве искупление самоубийца ,2.После чистилища (Когда душа попадает в чистилище она может согласиться на совершение реинкарнации в качестве искупления, вместо того, чтобы попасть в преисподнюю (Ад),3.Смерь духовного тела.Но эти религии станут проводником в загробный мир .В астральный мир попадают духи которые только что умерли то есть это промежуток между нашим мере и духовным мире после некоторого промежуток времени попадают в духовным мере это обычные люди ;священники ;люди просто изучают магию но эти знание не принимают,не колдуют после перехода в духовным мир они попадают в АД,РАЙ и Чистилище. Вывод Истесанной религией являться Иудаизм и Христианство и лучшие смешать с раним буддизме где медитация это поможет на том свете поверти а сравнивал эти религии всею ночь и я не жалею . Категория:Религия